KanameXYuki
by Laurart1000
Summary: This is what I think Kaname and Yuki's relationship should have been! Sorry Zero Fans!
1. Chapter 1

KanameXYuki

Hey this is the second fanfiction i'm going to start. I have read the most recent chapter of Vampire Knight and I have watched all of the anime (Including Vampire Knight Guilty) This is just what I wanted to happen. This is right before he leaves and kills Hanabusa's father. Enjoy!

Chapter One

" Kaname please don't leave!" I told him. I really don't want him to leave. I just figured out he's my ancestor and now he's going to leave! I want to start to get to know him better. I love him so much and I can't bear it if he goes! " I have to go Yuki I have buisness to attend to" he replied. He wouldn't look at me. He wouldn't look me in the eyes. Maybe thats it! I forced his eyes to look into mine. His eyes looked as if they were pitying me. If it took a pity party for him to stay I was willing to start one. " Kaname..." I said shyly. Maybe i'll seduce him? He looked into my sad brown eyes, eyes he could never refuse. " Fine I guess it can wait" he finally gave in. He set his coat back down and looked at me. " What would you like to do?" he asked. His eyes were so beautiful, a deep chocolate brown. The chocolate brown I loved most. " Can you tell me more about you? We are going to start over and I don't want to be married to a stranger." I told him. He was so cute. He had bed head, his hair was curling everywhere. " Okay lets go sit on the couch" he replied. We sat down on the little couch that had been there before their parents died. " All right how about you ask me things you want to know, Yuki" He told me. Their were so many things going through her mind that she wanted to ask but she didn't know where to start. " Where you in love with the woman who became the parent?" I asked. I didn't like to admit it but I was a little jealous. They had been so close but, I think he and the parent are closer. " Yes, I was deeply in love with her but, that was another lifetime of mine and in this one I love you Yuki" he breathed sweetly. " Does that mean if you get into another lifetime your going to leave me?" I asked half joking. " No I'm never going to let go again I promise" he promised. I guess that means he was hers forever. So if that's true then I guess I can do whatever I want. Yuki leaned in to kiss him, and he kissed back. His lips were so soft and he had the most intoxicatingly sweet smell I've ever smelled. This moment is so perfect I wished it would never end but, my lungs were crying for air. If we don't let go I'll end up with a collapsed lung. I pulled away and started panting. abreath seemed like heaven. "Yuki, daylight is coming" He muttered. It seemed he didn't want it to end either. We both walked into our bedroom. It was out "night" now.

Okay I hoped you liked it! I'll be making a new chapter very soon if not today! Please keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2 Excitement

KanameXYuki

Chapter 2

I woke up to the stars gleaming through the window. It was as bright as the sun. I looked to see Kaname's beautiful chocolate eyes staring right back at me. " Good morning, Yuki". " Good morning Kaname, did you sleep well?" I asked. I loved him and I know that sometimes he doesn't sleep well. " Better than you can imagine, Yuki.". He had even more of a bedhead then he had earlier if thats possible. It was in all the spots to make him look cute! " Your so cute Kaname" I told him. All of it was nothing but true. " Thank you Yuki, but your even more beautiful than I am." he smiled that perfect heart warming smile that always helped me as a child. If he ever stopped smiling I don't know what I do. " Kaname please don't ever stop smiling" I told him. I couldn't ever lose that smile, ever. " I won't stop smiling as long as your here with me. I love you Yuki". " I love you too Kaname" I told him as he leaned in for a kiss I went to join our lips but... KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. " Who is it" kaname asked irritated. I understood his irritation because I'm a little irritated also. " It's me Hanabusa. You have a phone call.". Sometimes I wish it could just be us. " I'll be out in a minute." He yelled back. You could hear the irritation in his voice no matter how much he tried to hide it. " I have a surprise for you when I get back, until then you can get some tutoring on Vampire History okay" He asked. I don't think it was much of a question but i'm more focused on the surprise. " Okay i'll count the minutes" I told him sweetly. He leaned down to give me a quick kiss. Even if it was quick I still loved every second of it like my first kiss. He got up and left the room. Once he was up I got up and got dressed in new clothes and went to the living room to find Hanabusa waiting. " Alright lady Yuki read this passage and answer these questions" he told me while giving me the book and the paper. I felt like I was in school again but something very important was missing. Zero was missing, and no matter how much I tried to hide it I missed him terribly. He was my best friend and my support and not saying that I have no one supporting me it's just when he supports me I know I can do it. I wonder if he's okay. Or if he's drinking blood or if he's taking care of himself... " Lady Yuki why are you crying?" he asked. I felt my cheeks and they were drenched. I have to accept it. Just like Zero said " That's just the way it is, stupid" . " It's nothing just a few memories" I told him. " I can get Kaname if you want" he asked. " No, don't tell Kaname I'm fine": I wiped my tears and smiled. I just have to accept thing the way they are. Stupid.

" Hey Yuki I'm back!" he told me/ He bare;y had enough time to sayit before I jumped into his arms. " What's the surpise?" I asked excited. " Our wedding's coming up"

Thanks for reading and sorry I forgot to add a new chapter yesterday:( I'm going to add and I think I'm going to add the next chapter as the wedding. Excited?


	3. Chapter 3 Dressing

KanameXYuki

I'm really sorry that I didn't post a new chapter for like ever. But you'll be happy with the results.

The nervousness is killing me right now. Soon i'll have to walk down that isle, and I have to do it alone. The headmaster couldn't make for he caught a cold. I told him that it was fine at that time because I didn't know how nerve wrecking to walk down that isle. I'm about to give my life to someone, for the rest of my life I'll be with this person. That doesn't really bother me its just so nerve wrecking for some reason. I wish Mother and Father would have lived to see this day. No, I can't cry I have to go down this isle! Here I Go!

"Our wedding?!". What is he talking about. " Many vampire's have been waiting for our wedding so I made the plans and now its in two days! Exciting right!" . He might have sounded excited but that just made me break down in nervousness. " But we have to plan for the headmaster to come and my dress and your tux and..." I was cut off by Kaname who always had everything planned. " I've already got everything in order except your dress and the HeadMaster. He can't be here because he's sick. I'm sorry, but you do get to pick your own dress! I was coming to get you to go dress shopping." . He sounded excited which scared me even more. What man was excited to go dress shoppping, wait never mind Kaname would like this sort of thing. " Hang on, HANABUSA! I NEED YOU FOR A MOMENT" ! Kaname was probably going to ask him to watch the house or escort us, something like that. In seconds Hanabusa was down here in front of Kaname. " Yes Lord Kaname?" . Hanabusa was always nice even when he didn't need to be. " Watch the house were going out okay " . I knew it. " Yes Lord Kaname." He went to the door and we followed and as we went out Hanabusa whispered the word he always says when we leave. " Please be careful, Love you guys" . He was so cute. " Lets go Yuki" . He opened the car door for me and before I knew it we were off.

" Yuki! Just come out here I bet it looks fine! Please stop being shy." . He didn't understand how embarrassing it was to model for your husband in public. Ecspecially when your parents and friends are more for this kind of thing. " Alright miss you have to show him!" . She pratically pushed me out of the dressing room. Then I was in the room with Kaname. He istantly blushed when he saw me. The dress has a pearl white color, no straps, and showing way too much cleavage for comfort. " Your beautiful no magnificent!" . That was the best compliment so far so I guess this one will do. " Kaname, I guess this one is fine." . We bought the dress and left. And before I knew it, it was my wedding day.

I'm trying to keep my steps with the music but its very difficult. I just want to run and jump into Kanme's warm inviting arms. There are so many vampires here. The Toya's, The Shiki's, The Aido's, The Souen's, and many many more. Some people were standing! I finally made it to Kaname and he took my hands. " Your beautiful" he breathed. I was finally here. The place where I would promise Kaname that I would be with him for ever. And he would promis back. I'm the luckiest girl I know.

That was chapter 3 I hope you liked it! THe rest of the wedding will be in the next chapter. Happy Birthday to myself!:)


	4. Chapter 4 Nervousness

KanameXYuki

Chapter 4

Hello fanfiction readers! I'm so so so so so so sorry I couldn't post a chapter faster, i've been busy moving and such and I haven't had my hands on a computer in months but I recieved emails about coments and favorites for my story. Thank you so much for liking my story I try really hard to write the best of my ability. Please enjoy, I hope the wait was worth while.

I was there, in the arms of the man I love, also my brother. He is a beast, a vampire like me. No human blood has ever raced through our veins as we are beasts in human form living out the flow of time. I spent yesterday thinking about Zero. Kaname knows half of my heart belongs to him but was I was going to marry him. Isn't unfair to marry someone and like someone else? I did love him, as much as I my heart will allow but I also love Zero. I miss him, I thirst for him. But I could never have him, he was far out of my reach and he would never come near a pureblood, especially a Kuran. I can't help what I am though and I am not ashamed. My parents were wonderful people, no matter what they were. I love them, I always will. Kaname is my brother, my ancestor, but that didn't matter anymore. We are getting married and all we need is each other right? And Kaname is Kaname, i've known him all my life and I couldn't imagine my life without him. I decided I would follow him, and I will keep to my word, no matter what comes our way.

" Do you Yuki Kuran take Kaname to be your husband?" The preist ( or what ever their called) asked. This was the question that meant everything. I already knew the answer but my words had escaped me, left me to face the biggest event of my life on my own. I had to say it everyone is staring at me.

" I do" I replied in a clear tone that I didn't even know existed inside me. Kaname smiled, a real smile that I don't think I've ever seen on his face. I just had to smile back. My nervousness was gone and I was ready to face this, together with him.

" Do you Kaname Kuran take Yuki to be your Wife?" the priest asked. Kaname immediatly replied with no hesitation " I do". His voice was his usual voice, probably becuase of all the people here but I didn't care his voice was amazing. I loved it, hearing it, listening to it. I loved everything about Kaname, even if he is a beast in human form. I'm one too anyways.

" Then with the power vested in me, I pronounce you husban and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" the priest said. Kaname wrapped his arms around me and touched his lips against mine. It was breath taking, the best kiss i've ever had. Everyone stood and clapped for us and he seperated from me and whispered " Finally". I really am not sure what that means but, I know that a lot of mysterys lie ahead and their just waiting to come forth.


	5. Chapter 5 Real and True

KanameXYuki

Chapter 5

Hey peoples! Whats up? I'm sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make this one longer okay! Thanks for the favorites and comments it helps my creative process. Here's chapter five.

Kaname always does the most unexpexted thing. He is mysterious, no one can deny that! He picked me up ( wedding style of course ) and ran down the isle with me. He ran in full vampric speed all the way to the mansion, our home. He put me down in our bed room and hugged me.

" Your my wife now Yuki!" He told me.

" Your my husband now Kaname!" I replied. We kissed again then he said

" We don't have much time so I had Hanabusa prepare you a gown for the reception,after we will get this mansion all to our selves for as long as you want. You have to get ready now so i'll wait outside and give you some space okay?" he told me.

" Sure, thankyou Kaname. I'll tell you when i'm ready" I told him. He walked out of the room and I could smell him right outside the door, he's like a hawk waiting for prey. I looked at the dress and started to put it on. It was white silk and very soft. It went down to the chest but it only showed a proper amount of cleavage ( Thank YOU!) and went down just over the knees. I also put on a pair of nomal heels on that were all black and short. Apparently everyone thinks I have small feet. Oh well, I fixed my hair and took a breath. The scariest part was over now all I have to do is deal with the Vampires at my reception. Hooray, its going to be a show.

We are standing in the corner right now, still accepting the peoples greetings. I didn't realize that Kaname had invited so many people until now. I think our whole reception will be spent in the corner.

" It's okay, soon we have to dance so we'll be out of the corner finally." Kaname whispered to me. YAY! Soon I won't have to stand in this corner! I'm actually kind of nervous for the dance, and our honey moon. I know what you do on a honey moon but uh uh uh, i'm kind of scared and excited at the same time. I know vampires can get pregnant too so maybe by the end of this we'll have a child... or maybe not. I think we would have to consider that aspect greatly before any action is taken. I mean things have happened between us already but a honeymoon is like extreme...

" Would the bride and groom please come to the dance floor? It's time for their first dance!" some woman said. She was right outside of the dance floor with a microphone calling us over. Kaname said exuse me to the people, took my hand, and we walked to the dance floor. The music started playing and he put us in dancing position. We danced around with others to the soft medolic music. Kaname is beautiful, his hair was soft and flowing the way we turn. I loved it. His face was soft and caring, it has been this way. Even in the past, he has just started being more comfortable with me. He is still the same with others, cold and formal, but he is getting things done with the hunter society and other vampires like the Aidos. I also don't think people see it that way, his way of speaking. I know others can see it, his more comforting person is surfacing.

We danced and danced like there was no tomorrow. The night was long and we were going to enjoy it. We finally stopped when the reception was over because being this close to Kaname for so long was making me thirsty, and he knew. I hated that about myself, even if others called it romantic I call it sick. I hope he knows I love him for him, not his blood. He did another wedding style pick up and ran away with me. When we were at the mansion we stopped in the bedroom, of course. Then he kissed me and I kissed back, but I was paying more attention to his neck. It looked tasty, I could see the dark red liquid flowing through his neck, in his veins. It called for me and I was a willing customer. I got on top of Kaname and started licking his neck. I wanted it so bad, his blood would come on to my tounge and through my mouth and down my neck and OH! I can't take it anymore! I bit in to his neck and started gulping down the dark red liquid and he started talking to me

" We can do this all the time now Yuki, were married. I hope it tastes good because you sure were at your limit at the reception. I really do wonder why the beast inside of you thirsts for my blood so urgently." I finally stopped drinking when he was done talking. I then wiped my face and I feel bad. I just drank his blood, the first thing I had to do on our honey moon was drink his blood. I had to right this wrong. I went to his lips and kissed him, full on tounge. And he surprisingly, kissed back. It was passionate, loving , caring, all of our emotions were coming in to this kiss. It looks like its going to be an even longer night.


	6. Chapter 6 Ready or Not

KanameXYuki

Chapter 6

I woke up next to Kaname in our bed. It wasn't like I thought it was going to be, it wasn't extreme. It was much more than that. It was night, probably 9 pm to be exact. I wonder what was next, I mean we did stuff so what now? Again? I was staring at Kaname when he woke up.

" Good morning, how do you feel?" Kaname asked. I didn't even know he was awake so you can imagine the surprise.

" Uh f-fine, how about you?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me. It was amazing! I never imagined any of this would happen. Its just awesome, amazing, are these words enough to express my feelings for Kaname. He's my brother, my undead partner, a vampire. A pureblood vampire to be perfectly clear, and he picked me. I did have an advantage, you know being his sister, but I didn't think he would pick someone like me. I have so many faults, but I know that no ones perfect.

" Amazing. Are you thirsty?" He asked. I wasn't really thirsty but he looked it. I guess this was him telling me.

" You can have some blood Kaname." I told him. He smiled and licked my neck. Then his fangs pierced my neck and I could hear him slurping my blood in to his mouth. I was looking straight in to his blood red eyes. I couldn't look away, I haven't ever been able to look away when someone drank my blood, no matter who it is. I liked looking at Kaname, he was always beautiful, even with bed head.

He finished and we both got up and got dressed. We both went in to the basment living room and sat down. We were in a cuddling position talking. We were making plans when an unexpected question came about from Kaname's mouth

" Do you want to have kids?"

"O-oh um I don't really know Kaname"

" I see, we'll I wouldn't mind having kids if you want to Yuki. We are the last pureblooded Kurans."

He was right. It was oour duty, but were we ready?


End file.
